


The Fair

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [6]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Day six: The Fair, Fanart, Fantober 2020, Gen, Please excuse my rendering of water, Well at least the link to it, You decide who pushed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Otto gets pushed into water. The end. Oh nope, it's actually fan art.
Series: Fantober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Kudos: 2





	The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Fantober 2020! Day six! The prompt for today was The Fair so I drew this. Tbh I've never been to a fair before so I don't really know if this is accurate. Kudos and comments welcome.

[https://stanning-one-wing-fanchu.tumblr.com/post/631263503904358400/fantober-day-06 ](https://stanning-one-wing-fanchu.tumblr.com/post/631263503904358400/fantober-day-06)

Tada! More fanart! Prompt was The Fair.


End file.
